ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin/Quotes
"I'm glad you think it's ugly because your dog said that your jimmies need to be unrussled!" *"Titans, GO!" *"Hey, over here! Your mother was a salamander!" *"Wow, Kari, you recognized me. I'm so flattered!" *"Fist pump, Lor?" *"Hey, Lor! Wanna trade?" *"Who the hell does that anymore?" *"How cheesy! Who could be ever be laughed at by that? A teen sitcom? A teen drama with a laugh track? A single-camera comedy? What is next? A Mean Girls meets The Moth Diaries film? Children's sitcoms nowadays are for teenage girls like you, Cyro!" *"Prolonged screaming gave me the chills." *"Dogs or cats never talk. Animals don't talk at all." *"Ahahaha, and so I kicked another dirt monster into a furnace, and then I was all like: "I bet that really burns you up." It didn't hear me though. It was on fire." *"I only like Starfire since we were homeschooled." *"I am disgusted." *"Annoying ex-boyfriend?" *"Sing a Charlie Puth song with me, you fool." *"I ask you for more french fries with that!" *"Some people prefer swords or like lasers, but I like to use this staff, see? Just crack! Crack! Ka-kow! Right on the head! The knee! Crack! Clavicle! Whatever! Really gets the job done." *"It's our job as heroes to teach them a lesson." *"Gossip Girl are for girls, get over it, Cyro." *"I just wanted to feel accepted, to be a real hero." *"What is with that chick? White hair, blue eyes, supernatural cryokinesis, name with the misspelling of cryo for a short word for cryokinesis. She is so, ew." *"I'll take a hint. You are amazing at crime fighting!" *"Did you see that girl? Can you take a look at her?" *"She is ugly! She is so weird! Pimples, acne, red warts and bumps all over her skin, shaved arms and hands. How is she not an it girl? She is so weird, and I don't like her." *"That creep Cyro tried to fall for Wildfire. Thank goodness I hope superstitions are real." *"Cyro is not that creepy, Scary Figure Dance episode is." *"As much as I hate to admit it, he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade: he doesn't have any friends." *"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said. This isn't over." *"So, Johnny, how does it feel to have your butt kicked by a stupid little kid?" *"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how much you hate to lose." *"You know, Robins, the mask makes me feel cool too." *"Tell Slade if he wants this chip, he can come get it himself." *"Yes, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place." *"I'm glad you'll be staying with the Titans for a long time, and not getting married." *"It doesn't matter what you look like. No matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be Starfire on the inside." *"Trust me, Johnny, this won't seem funny when you're paying for it in jail." *"I know what it means to be a hero, and trust me. You're no hero." *"There is good and there is evil, but the line between can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not." Category:Quotes